swordsandpotionsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:FourteenDays
|} Thanks Thank you for all the edits you made and the minor and bigger corrections. I however thought that the masamura sword in fact can be researched and that it once did show up in my research options. I am not sure about it but it would be nice if you could try and find out about it. If you want, i can give you rollback option to easily revert multiple bad edits from people with not so mature ideas and/ or ill intent. Rollback makes it a single click option instead of needing multiple clicks if more then one bad edits have been inserted by a single user. Also: i would love to know a bit more about you! Why don't you improve your userpage with nice userboxes and some info about yourself! Getting promotion Due to your continued efforts and good contributions to improving this wiki even more, i feel like giving you administrator rights. I would like to know if you feel that you are 'up to the task' to get some extra buttons. If you feel like that, yust say so. If you don't want them, no issues either. Greetz Absolutely, I'd love to! As you can see, I'm in the process of making some larger improvements, so it would be great to help out more. FourteenDays 14:10, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : Done, now it would be great if you would improve your userpage, get some inspiration and maybe even more inspiration, or yust go and blatant copy paste things (do post credits with that) ;). Lateron you might want to look here, or here or here : Welcome new addict admin to the group. Feel free to ask me anything you want to know. : Oh btw, if you need to know how on earth we got those nice signatures, click here for mine, and here and here for more. Click here for how to insert that. : Lightning bolt recipe Hi, I logged into S&P to find out about Lightning bolt recipe. I had phoenix baton and it shows up after that recipe (100 tokens!). You might want to look around for people with omniscient achievement (see http://www.edgebee.com/user?name=yourusername for easily getting achievements uncovered) if you stumble upon such things again, or offcourse ask me (even tough i don't have all recipes). Also i noticed an update having taken place (now symbols are displayed at every item to show it's class). Could you describe it at the Template:Portal_Updates at which date it was done and which update it was specifically? I am not playing S&P myself so cannot keep track of those updates. Thanks in advance! Missing info Hi, It is possible to also check whether or not information is actually present on a wiki from a research cycle with the page. At the you can find more special pages (see bottom of page or ) Your opinion needed Hi FourteenDays, I could really use your opinion over here! Thanks Recategorizing A bit odd i think your latest action is concerning the recategorization of spears. While you (correctly) pointed out that one handed and two handed swords should be called one handed sword and two handed sword as category, you change it around at spears. What makes you do that? : Hi Pim, when I first was looking at the one- and two-handed swords categories, my main concern was that they were inconsistent with each other and so I just wanted them to be consistent. But now that I've thought about it more, I think that we should try to have plural categories whenever possible -- that agrees with Wikipedia style. Most of the item categories are already plural, so I don't know if it's worth the trouble to change the few that are still different, but if we are changing, I would suggest that we change to plural categories. : :: Since we are with more members on this wiki then yust us two, maybe consult the current existing active community on this subject? BTW: i noticed that the subcategory (single or two handed) are all in single mode except for spear and blunt weapon. :: ::: Sure, what would be the best place for that? I have a couple of other proposals about recategorizing things, so it would be good to get more discussion (although I don't know if there will be anyone else than us two). ::: Speaking of blunt weapons, I was going to work on them next, since there are a lot of different categories (hammer, mace, blunt weapon) which should be combined. Do you have any ideas on what we should call the category? The latest game update calls them "maces", but that might be confusing -- I was thinking we should just go with "blunt weapons". ::: :::: Blunt weapons on the category is indeed a better group name. Might want to do an abbreviation (like with the blacksmith, tailor and such on the tables you made) to make non english users understand what blunt means. :::: I think you could create a page talk:categorization for discussing the topic of correct naming of categorization, and send an invitation to all contributors of the last 7 days to ask them to give their opinion about it (also not logged in users). Might want to give an introduction to why you are asking this and ask people to voice their opinion even tough others have said the same thing. Or create a poll . :::: ::::: In reply to your reply on my talk page, please inform all other contributors so they know it's there and have the ability to respond. Wait for their response for some days and then implement it. Good work on the proposals, i have however slightly adjusted both pages. ::::: Giving credits correctly Hi Fourteendays, I took a look at your signature and noticed you have copy pasted a signature from another user without giving credit properly. It is a good custom among wikians to give credits to creators of content so that people who have made something can be contacted if need to be and people who have created something are giving credits for the sometimes hard work they did or the extended knowledge they bring to the table. I do hope you are willing to provide your sources. You can safely do that in the source code as comment using or as normal text. For templates, wikipedia information and other stuff from other website there is also the ability to export it from there and import it to this wiki, automatically providing references to original creators. :Good point -- thanks for mentioning it! I've now given appropriate credit. : Note at your research Hi, I have left a not so nice note at your research which might turn it upside down. : Well, I checked it out, and at least for the longest recipes I tried, there didn't seem to be a change in the number of crafting points/hour. So that is good news. The number of XP did seem to change, although I wasn't tracking it closely enough to see the exact effect. I will definitely keep my eye out for any other effects, though. Thanks! : Firearms two handed? Hi FourteenDays, I saw you noted firearms as two handed. While there are several of them being two handed indeed (Musket, Sniper rifle, Escopette) i do not agree with you that all firearms are 2 handed. Most of them actually are single handed guns. Hence, even pistols, dragons, Hand of god and Soul sniper are definetely single handed guns. I however doubt it is correctly displayed ingame. :Sure, one could fire such a weapon with one hand, but from the looks of it it will still take two hands to clean, reload, etc. Anyway, the game clearly groups all of the firearms together in the 2-handed section (which makes sense, since firearms are such a small category anyway it wouldn't really make sense to subdivide them further). : Research crafting points no longer visible Your comment at Ancient helmet creation: unfortunately the crafting points are no longer displayed in the research window. :(. Is it possible that you add this info to the update screen? It would be very nice if that is documented better then the creator does (which in fact is not documenting changes) Thanks!